Winnie Foster Tuck: Everlasting
by Asparaga
Summary: This is what I think might have happpened if Winnie drank the water. It's based on the book, where when Winnie met Jesse she was 10 years old. This is my first fanfiction, so please review! Oh, and a leetle bit of adventure...but I don't think ENOUGH to p
1. The Water

Winnie Foster Tuck: Everlasting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tuck Everlasting.  
Winnie Foster stood before her door, hand poised on the handle. She took a deep shuddering breath, and dashed into the main house, shouted a quick, "I'll be back in 15 minutes!" to her family, and ran outside. This display of tomboy-ish-ness shocked her mother and grandmother, who were still set on the ladylike way of doing things.  
Winnie nearly tripped over her toad, whom she had met 7 summers ago, when she first met the Tucks. One of whom she was about to risk her death for.  
The Tucks couldn't die. And she was about to make the decision to not die either. For Jesse.  
Jesse Tuck. Who she hadn't seen in 7 years. Who she missed terribly.  
Winnie bent down and lifted up the toad. He stared up at her with large, black eyes. He croaked lethargically. Winnie stroked his back, and then put him down safely out of the road. She ran into the forest and paused in front of the spring that would change her life in an instant. She thought hard about if she wanted to do this. The last time she had seen Jesse she had been 10 years old. Did she still care about him enough to stay in life forever and ever and ever? What would happen to her if she couldn't die?  
Winnie sat down and rested her head on the tree. She groaned. Why did this decision have to be so difficult? You would think choosing to be immortal would be easy. She fell into a deep sleep, brought on by the heat (She had chosen the first week of August to drink the spring water that would make her immortal. It seemed rather symbolic; as that was the week she met the Tucks.) and the severity of the decision she was soon to make.  
Winnie awoke to the sounds of boys talking to each other, all too loudly for comfort. She recognized one of them as William Johohn, who took every chance he got to tease some aspect of her. And he did it spectacularly. And ruthlessly. Once she was put on restriction for fighting when she lost her temper.  
She got up quickly. "Get away from here!" she shouted to William and his crew.  
"Look, it's Foster!" shouted the boy right back. "What'll you do if we don't get away from here, huh, Foster?"  
"I'll tell my father!"  
"Oooo, we're gonna go and tell Daddy now, are we? Aww, that's so sweet! Well, what's he gonna do about it?"  
"He owns these woods. Which means he can kick you out of here before you can blink an eye! So there!"  
"Well guess what, Foster? Your Daddy isn't here, so he can't kick me out before I can blink an eye. You're the only person against me that I see here, and you don't seem able to do anything to make me get away from here. So there!" he mocked her with his last statement.  
"What makes you think I'm not able to do anything to make you get away from here?" Winnie was getting really angry now.  
"Well, you don't seem to be able to do anything but call for Daddy- dearest."  
"I said what makes you think I can't do anything to make you get out of here? Myself. Without my 'Daddy-dearest.'"  
"Well, it's sort of the fact that you're you, isn't it? I mean, you are 'Winnie-I'll-just-sit-around-my-yard-moping-because-I'm-too-perfect-and- delicate-to-do-anything-else-Foster,'aren't you?"  
Winnie clenched her fists. "I am not and you know it, Willy-Billy- boy." Winnie called him the nickname she heard his mother calling him in town the other day through clenched teeth.  
"You did not just call me that, Foster."  
"I did, Willy-Billy-boy. Don't make me do anything either of us will regret. I am not afraid to punch you again. Or kick you. I do believe it was just 2 weeks ago that I punched you because you were teasing me not unlike how you are today. And if I am not mistaken, you started bawling like a baby, and ran home."  
"I...I didn't start bawling, Foster." William was getting nervous. "I- my eyes just get watery if...if there's pollen around. Allergies. And...my-my mother was calling me. That's why I had to run home."  
"Uh-huh." Winnie's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But if you're eyes get watery when there's pollen around, how come we were in the bakery, where the baker goes hysterical if anyone brings in so much as a sprig of mint to flavor the cakes or cookies with? He would be the one bawling if someone brought a flower in, 'disturbing the perfect environment,' as he puts it. And as for running home because your mother called you, your house is 5 miles away from town, destroying any chance of you hearing your mother calling, as she was at your house. My mother was over visiting with her."  
"Foster-you had better shut your fat trap now, Foster!"  
"Aww, is the widdle baby scareded now?" asked Winnie, teasing him with baby talk.  
"Shut up, Foster!" shouted William, and in a flash he had cleared the distance between them and smacked Winnie hard against her face.  
Winnie grabbed her face, wincing from the pain. She bit her lip. She would not cry in front of that idiot.  
"Aww, is widdle baby Winnie hurted?" William used baby talk against Winnie now.  
"No," Winnie growled, "Widdle baby Winnie is going to make you hurted, though!" And with that, she launched an attack on William. She bit him, clawed him, kicked him, and punched him until his cronies pulled her off him. It took 3 of them to hold her back, and the remaining one ran over to William to help him up.  
Winnie studied her handiwork. She thought she had done pretty well. The boy had a black eye, and both his arms were red from clawing and biting. He also walked with a little limp, which Winnie suspected was from when she had kicked him hard in his right shin.  
"You'll regret this, Foster!" he choked out.  
"Oh really?" said a voice from the trees. Then emerged a body. Winnie drew in her breath as she realized the body was Jesse Tuck. She felt instantly assured that everything would be all right.  
"Who are you?" demanded William rudely.  
"Jus' so happens that I'm Jesse Tuck. And who are you?"  
"None of your business!"  
"It's William Johohn, Jesse." interjected Winnie.  
"And why might this William Johohn be troubling my friend Ms. Foster here?" asked Jesse.  
"No reason. He's just an incompetent moron who likes to tease girls that are too perfect, in his sight." Winnie decided now would be a good time to pair up with Jesse against William.  
"That is not the reason I tease you, Foster, and you know it."  
"Then what is the reason, Willy?"  
"You're right, you are too perfect. So I want you to not be perfect."  
"Oh, and you think teasing me is making me not perfect? Well, I'm already not perfect, so you should stop trying to make me even less perfect than I'm already not."  
"Foster, are you trying to confuse me or something?"  
"Is it working?"  
"Not on your life." William gritted his teeth.  
"All right, folks. I think William, and all of his friends, should shut their fat pie holes. I also think that Winnie's the one who's right here, you are just picking on her for no apparent reason. Now, would you kindly leave?" Jesse stopped both of them from talking before he made his little speech.  
"In other words William, you should take your sorry friends and get your sorry self out of here." Winnie said.  
"Fine. You are the most annoying person ever, Foster. Ever." with that, William took his friends and left.  
Now the conversation towards Winnie and Jesse turned to a more personal note.  
"Thanks, Jesse." breathed Winnie.  
"No problem." answered Jesse. "You really did all the talking, I just helped him along with his way out."  
"Well, still...thanks."  
"Yeah...Winnie, I'm sorry is this is uncomfortable for you to answer, but were you about to drink the water from the spring?" asked Jesse.  
"Yes...no...I don't know, Jesse! I'm having trouble trying to decide." Winnie was distraught.  
"All right. You want me to come back in a little?" Jesse asked gently.  
"Yes, please. I'll be here for about ten minutes. I told my parents I'd be home in fifteen minutes, and I left probably about an hour ago. So I'll run home, then come back. Okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine, Winnie. I'll be here!" and with that, Jesse walked off into the woods, whistling.  
Winnie thought for a minute, and then scooped some water from the spring with trembling hands. Her hands shook so much that she spilt a little of the water on herself, but managed to take a small sip of the water that would change her life-forever.  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! Please review! I'm sorry if this chapter was very bad. I detest writing first chapters. Well, I've have had this idea for a story for a year, ever since I read the book last year and saw the movie. Please tell me if there's anything I should add, like a summary of Tuck Everlasting for those of you who haven't read it. And again, pleasepleaseplease review! Thanks so much! 


	2. A Relative of the Man in the Yellow Suit

Winnie Foster Tuck: Everlasting

Chapter 2:

The Tucks were right when they said the water tasted like heaven. The water slid down Winnie's throat and she felt as if she had done the now-impossible, died, and gone to paradise.

She shuddered. She knew what she had just done and the consequences of it. She would accept the responsibilities of being immortal. She had to.

She ran back to her house, as fast as she possibly could. She was greeted by her mother, father, and grandmother, all claiming that they were worried sick. They thought that she had been kidnapped again or something like that. Honestly, she didn't pay any attention to their speeches of how concerned they were. She assured them that she had just lost track of time, and she hadn't even seen a stranger. This was true enough, as Jesse and William were no strangers.

Winnie ran up to her room, looking through _The Modern Girl's Daily Chronicle_, a magazine her mother made her read, insisting how it would help her in the constant struggle of being a proper young lady. Winnie didn't understand how it was the "modern" girl's daily chronicle, as it portrayed being a proper young lady just as her mother explained it, the old fashioned way, and Jane Henna down the street was supposed to be modern and believed that everything the old fashioned way said you should do things was utterly unheard of and stupid. But who cared. It was a stupid magazine, any way you looked at it.

After an hour of torture sifting through _The Modern Girl's Daily Chronicle_, Winnie walked back downstairs and asked her mother if she could go back to the woods for about thirty minutes. At first her mother protested, but Winnie told her she had been hearing the "elf music" again, and her grandmother heard (saying she had heard the "elf music" was of course a lie, but she knew then she would have her grandmother on her side.).

"Oh, come now, Margaret! She may see the elves! Elves bring good luck to young ladies, you know!" her grandmother said to Mrs. Foster. Mrs. Foster was defeated at last, and said that Winnie could go, but if and only if she was back in no later than half and hour.

With a quick, "thanks, mother!" she left the house and walked to the tree where Jesse would meet her.

--------------------------------

When Jesse saw her, he took her hand and looked down into her eyes. Winnie felt that she could just die right now, she was so happy.

"Missed you," Jesse said with a grin that she had loved so much so long ago.

"Missed you more," Winnie grinned back.

"Oh yeah?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah," Winnie confirmed.

"How do you know you missed me more? I could have missed you more and you never would know."

"Well, the same applies to you, doesn't it?"

"Well, Ms. Foster, you're right! Let's just say we missed each other!" and with that, Jesse leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Winnie was thrilled when Jesse kissed her. "I know that's true!" she said. "But, right now, I don't have time to stop and chat about the years far gone. My mother expects me back soon. I think I should be leaving in a little under 15 minutes. I said I'd be back in half an hour."

"All right," said Jesse. "I'll lead you to the edge of the forest."

They had almost walked the whole distance when Winnie heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Look, its Foster and her annoying _boyfriend_!" said William, emerging from the trees.

Winnie groaned. _Not twice in one day, _Winnie thought. "William, I thought I beat you hard enough you had it for today. You should know better than to come back for seconds. You know I'll hand 'em out." With her statement finished, Jesse gripped her wrist. "Don't start another fight," he whispered in her ear. "I won't start it," she whispered back. "But I'll not say I won't help along."

"No, you won't be handing any seconds out. I believe I'll do the handing. Anyway, you know that family down the street that just moved in? I believe the new boy's grand-uncle was here about 7 years ago...wanted to buy your forest, didn't he?"

Winnie sucked in her breath. She felt Jesse tense up behind her. "Yes, if you're talking about that man who wore that yellow suit."

"Well," said William, "His grandfather's brother was that man. Interested in meeting him? Here he is,"


	3. Chapter Two Continued

This is a continuation of the chapter before. Fanfiction cut off part of it, so here's the rest!

Winnie sucked in her breath. She felt Jesse tense up behind her. "Yes, if you're talking about that man who wore that yellow suit."

"Well," said William, "His grandfather's brother was that man. Interested in meeting him? Here he is,"

A boy with black hair and a nose unnervingly like the man in the yellow suit stepped out of the trees. Upon looking more closely at him, Winnie saw that his eyes were the same chilling pale blue of the old man. Winnie's heart was beating a mile a minute. She would have died rather than have let them know it.

"Nah, there's no family resemblance," lied Winnie casually.

For the first time the boy spoke, his voice an icy calm to match his eyes. "Well, little girl, whether your sad little eyes can see it or not, he was my great-uncle. And, when I come of age, which is in about a half a year" with a small, treacherous smile on his face, "I will buy your family's forest. I know my great uncle wasn't lying. There is something here. I know. And it will be mine."

"Hmph. Well, we'll see about that, won't we?" Winnie turned on her heel and stalked off, aware that Jesse was right behind her, when...

WHAM. A stone hit her head. Hard. Dizzy, she looked around for who threw the stone. William looked particularly smug.

"Why, you..." she growled, moving towards him. She raised her hand to smack him, and then someone caught her by her stomach and rammed her into a tree. She hit her head against a branch, and blacked out as she slid down the tree.

Gosh, y'all probably hate me. Or, if that's as much of a cliffhanger to you as it would be to me, you do. I'm sorry for not writing anything for a while! I'll try and get in another chapter as soon as possible.


	4. At The Tuck's But Not For Long

Chapter 3

Winnie slowly became aware of a tossing underneath her. She slowly regained her consciousness. She brought her hand to her forehead. She was dizzy.

The tossing underneath her, she found out, was from a horse. The same one who had bounced energetically along 7 years ago was bouncing her again. She was aware of Jesse behind her.

"Jesse...what happened?" she murmured, so softly Jesse could barely hear.

"That boy who knows the man that was here a while ago was the one that rammed you into the tree. I only barely managed to get you away from those boys. It's a good thing I kept the horse; otherwise they would be right behind us now."

Winnie snapped to total alertness quickly as she remembered what happened. "We won't be able to go back. I won't be able to. My parents-"She broke off. She didn't want to think about it, but she knew her chances of seeing her family again were very very slim.

"It'll be all right, Winnie. Where my parents and Miles are now is only three hours riding from here now. I'll take you there."

Suddenly Winnie was overtaken with fatigue. She leaned back against Jesse, rested her head against his shoulder, and fell into a sleep as deep as you can while on the back of a horse.

"Come, now, gentle...don't jostle her, Lord knows how busy a day she's had. Now...take her into the house, settle her down on Miles' bed for now, he'll not be here for a few weeks."

Winnie heard May Tuck's soft voice giving out these directions as she felt herself taken off the horse and carried to a soft bed. She opened her eyes for a second, and saw Jesse standing over her. She smiled, then rolled over and fell back asleep.

When Winnie woke up a few hours later, it was dark outside. She stretched, then wandered out to the kitchen/dining room.

"Oh, hello, Winnie dear!" said May warmly. "Have a nice sleep?"

Winnie blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry I slept so long," she said.

"Oh, dear, that's all right. It must have been a busy day, from what Jesse tells us."

"Winnie." Tuck nodded amiably from the table.

Winnie looked around the room for Jesse. May, seeing her eyes wandering, said, "Jesse's out for a minute now. He finally decided to stay here instead of wandering" Winnie blushed at this "and he was looking for a job. It's dark, so he should be back soon. Winnie nodded.

"May I stay outside for a while? I'll be right next to the house, and I just want to think for a while."

Tuck nodded, and May said, "Of course, dear,"

Winnie thanked them, and then went out of the door. She laid her head back on the tree, staring up at what stars she could see through the cover of trees. _It'll be OK. I can go back and see my family some time. I don't have to stay here. Well, I mean, I will stay here, but it's not prison, I can leave to see my family_, she thought. _It will be interesting, to say the least, to be immortal. If anything, I'm glad to be immortal with Jesse. _She sighed almost completely happily, and crossed her arms over her knees she had drawn up.

She stayed like that for a while; but then she felt someone yank her from her pose. Before she could scream they gagged her. She worked furiously against it, trying to get her mouth free. Before she could claw at it with her hands, the people who had grabbed her bound her hands. They bound her feet as well, and yanked her onto a horse. Winnie's eyes widened when she saw the treacherous blue eyes of the boy earlier above her. He grinned in a terrible menacing gesture. Someone struck her head from behind, and then Winnie blacked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Told ya it would be up fast. One day! Hope you enjoy, and once again, I'll get a new chapter up as fast as I can. Sorry that this one is so short, and that cliffhanger...if it is one. It would be to me, but who knows?


	5. Author's Note

Hi! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. My family's leaving for Thanksgiving, though, and I have 2 back to back 4-hour road trips, a few days where we're staying, then a whole 8 hour road trip in one day. Congrats to me! (Sarcasm.)

But what I'm getting to is that I'll have a ton of time to work on my stories…so…there should be an update in 2-3 days if my aunt has a computer, and if not, then by Saturday. So there WILL be new chapters, or at least a new chapter up, I promise!

Happy holidays!


End file.
